1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic timer, preferably a kitchen range timer which includes a control circuit, a display area, input elements, and a switching arrangement which selectively connects an appliance (auto mode) which is operable through the timer directly with a current supply (manual mode).
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Timers of the foregoing type are currently known and commercially marketed. Thus, for example, an electronic kitchen range timer, which is commercially sold by the present applicants under the registered trademark "ORBITRON" evidences a display area on the front side thereof, below which there are located input elements. Hereby, the input elements consists of a plurality of push-buttons, as well as a manually rotatable pulse generator and a rotary switch. Thereby, switching terms are introduced through depression of the applicable push-button and through the concurrent rotation or turning of the pulse generator. The rotary switch incorporates two different switch positions, in which the kitchen range timer is switched to either "auto" or "manual". Thereby, the program (consisting of the introduced switching terms) is only effective for an appliance which is operated through the timers, when the rotary switch is switched into the position "auto". In the "hand" position of the rotary switch, the timer is bypassed and the appliance is connected directly to the current supply; in essence, the appliance (for example, power regulation in a kitchen range) can be "manually" switched on and off. During the practical operation of a kitchen range with a timer of that type there, during operation through the timer, there must be introduced a program of switching terms, for instance, cooking beginning in cooking end, and either previously thereto or subsequently thereto, the rotary switch must be set to "auto".
When the desired cooking plate is thereafter switched on, then only upon the introduced cooking beginning will be connected with the current supply. However, if one omits to set the rotary switch to "auto", then the cooking plate is immediately placed into operation and also will no longer be switched off, so as to possibly lead to an overheating of the cooking plates, destruction of the cooking ingredients, and so forth.
When, in connection with an input sequence, the rotary switch is actuated in the correct mode, then the program will run correctly; however, thereafter the rotary switch must be reset into the position "manual". When this is omitted, then the operation of the appliance is blocked "by hand", which can lead to the erroneous assumption that the appliance is defective.